Troy West
Troy West '''is a character who appeared in the episode Bionic Action Hero. He is an android and an antagonist who is self absorbed. He was killed by Bree. He is portrayed by Leo Howard. Powers and Abilities *Laser Vision: He shot blue lasers against Adam. *Super Strength: He punched a hole in the wall with ease when fighting Adam. When Chase wasn't looking he knocked him out with one punch in the neck area and kicked him and sent him flying when using martial arts against Chase. *'''Metal Mimicry: Troy and the rest of the androids have metallic bodies as Chase punched him and hurt his hand. Troy also told Chase he has "abs of steel brah" indicating he is made of steel. *'Electrical Force Field': As Leo shot his laser sphere he countered his attack by creating a force field around himself and blocked Leo's attack. *'Invulnerability: '''Being an android, he can't be rendered unconscious and he cannot feel pain like humans can. *'Martial Arts:' Troy is programmed with every single form of martial arts known to man. Weaknesses * '''Vanity:' Troy cares a lot about his looks, which often proves to be a distraction. * Water: Troy, along with other older models of androids, short circuit if they come in contact with water. * 'Magnetism: '''His steel structure made him vulnerable to Chase's magnetism app. Appearances Season 4 * Bionic Action Hero Mentions Season 4 * The Vanishing (indirectly) Trivia * He is an android like Marcus. * Troy lasted much longer than Marcus (20+ years), even though he is an older version. * He cares about his looks (and hair) a lot, just like Jack Brewer, Leo Howard's character from ''Kickin' It. The one difference between them is Jack isn't evil in Kickin' It. * He can't go near water like most androids, which means Marcus possibly can't go near water because he is also an android. Though, Marcus may not have this weakness because he is an advanced version and Troy is not. * He has abs made of steel. This made him vulnerable to Chase's magnetism app as iron is the only element that can be manipulated by magnets and steel is carbon-infused iron. * Troy is the only one of Bree's love interests whom she deliberately kills. * Troy is the second bionic servant killed by a main character. The first was Marcus, who was killed by Adam. * He almost killed Bree. * Troy turned against Giselle but still wanted to kill the Lab Rats. *His skin repairs itself. *He is the second love interest of Bree to betray her. The first being Sebastian. *Troy's behavior when betraying Giselle is similar to Marvel's Ultron, in that he seeks to wipe out humanity after turning on his creators. Coincidentally, his true form (along with Giselle's other androids) bears a resemblance to Ultron from Avengers: Age of Ultron, as well as the Terminator. Gallery Category:Bionic Category:Male Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Characters Category:Guest Character Category:Androids Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Season 4 Antagonists Category:Undercover as Friends Category:Male Antagonists